Death to the Core
by Dragon Sin Of Wrath
Summary: When two spy agencies collide, Eren Jaeger is caught in the middle of it. The Titan core holds his mother's life over his head and if he doesn't abide by their orders, she will be executed. When sent along with his partners Mikasa and Armin to assassinate the Scout Legion's elite members, what happens when they get captured? Can the wings of hope save them now?


Eren stared into pitch blackness.

 _Shit._

He thought to himself. As he could feel the soft fabric of the blindfold rub against his nose when he moved, the cold metal cuffs around his wrists spreading his arms wide, the splintering wood from the cross-like object that he was attached to, and the aching of his shoulders from being suspended a few inches off the ground for the past several hours since he'd been captured. He didn't know where he was or how exactly long he'd been there, no one had spoken to him or touched him besides stringing him up and disarming him. He didn't know what had happened to his partners Mikasa and Armin. The worry picked away at him as he began thinking about his orders.

"Jaeger."

 _"Yes sir?" The blue eyed boy asked, standing at attention._

The Titan core was in no way where Eren wanted to be working in his life. They were awful, cruel, manipulative people. Enemy of the government. Eren hated them. More than anything. He wanted to kill every last one of them. But they had his mother. They had Armin's grandfather too. And to keep Mikasa under control... They had Eren. They preferred to take all of the family members, but the blonde's parents had already been killed by the Titan core a long time ago, and Eren's father had mysteriously disappeared when the core had come for the families of the city Maria in the night.

Blood had filled the streets like a river of red that day. Anyone who stood against the core was annihilated. Neither the military police, or the Garrison unit could do anything. They were simply too afraid of the titans, or in the case of the military police, were not near enough to lend assistance. There was one last group of the military. The Scout Legion. Ever since he was a kid, Eren had heard about the mysterious agency. Every story that he heard only made his wish to join them burn stronger in his heart. But as long as the core had his mother... there was no way that could happen. Besides. Even if he ever escaped the core, he would be executed for treason against the crown.

 _"I have a mission for you." The Titan boss began. "The scout Legion was reported nearby. I heard through a reliable source that their leaders will be among this branch as they pass through the city of Rose. You will take Ackerman and Arlet with you, and assassinate these leaders." He had said cooly. As per usual, the Titan's leader, Colossus, wore a red suit, and a mask that made his face appear as though the skin had been peeled off. Much to Eren's dismay, he had never shown what he really looked like. Eren always despised the fact that he couldn't see the face of the man that he hated so. All he had to hate was a stupid mask, and a fake name._

 _"But Sir-"_

 _"Will that be a problem?" He leaned over the desk on his elbows and Eren's open mouth quickly snapped shut._

 _"No sir." He said, staring straight ahead with a dead look in his eyes. "When do we leave?"_

 _"The jet will depart in thirty minutes sharp. Suit up quickly."_

 _"Yes sir."_

Eren sighed heavily. It wasn't fair. Why did this happen to him? To Mikasa? To Armin? What did the childhood friends do to deserve this?

Shortly after he heard the door open to what he could only assume was a dungeon. He raised his head and looked into the blackness.

"Who's there?" Eren demanded, not showing any fear. He heard an excited voice begin jabbering away. A woman's.

"Look at him! He's perfect! Oh the things that we could learn with these three in captivity!" It began, he felt a hand grip his chin and tip his head back and forth as though inspecting him. Eren growled and snapped at the hand, attempting to bite them in a weak act of defiance. He had to get out of here if he didn't want them to kill the only real family he had left. He missed, but heard a yelp of surprise and a sigh of exasperation.

"Hanji be careful." Said another female voice. "He's a Titan. We don't know what he can do." Eren remained silent, setting his jaw firmly.

"Oh he's not really going to hurt me. Are you kid?" The voice said cheerfully

"Touch my face again and I'll show you." Eren snapped. Despite his bravado, he was scared. He'd heard that they executed anyone from the Titan core by slicing open the back of their neck... The Titans had a far lower casualty rate than the Scout Legion, but that was no reason not to be terrified. Eren knew exactly how many Titan kills each member of the elite squad Levi had. Squad Levi. The people he'd been sent to exterminate. The name Hanji vaguely rang a bell to Eren. He knew that she had definitely killed several Titans, although given his current situation he was too panicked to think of how many.

"He's got a temper on him." Another disembodied voice chuckled softly. Eren felt a hand on his face and he snapped again, only to be met with a kick to the face that cracked his head to the side and sent him seeing stars. How someone could even kick this high was beyond him.

"I'm taking the blindfold off you shitty brat." A voice growled. The black cloth was roughly ripped off his eyes. Eren grit his teeth as some of his hair that was caught in the knot got ripped out. After hours of darkness, even the dim light of the stone cell burned his eyes. He squinted as he tried to get his eyes to adjust. He yelped in surprise as a short man with an undercut was suspended from the wall next to his head, thin wires digging into the stone to hold him in place.

 _Well... That explains the kick..._ Eren thought to himself as the man dropped back to the floor. He straightened a white ruffled necktie and stared at the younger boy. Eren shivered from the lack of emotion in his eyes. It was literally as though Eren meant nothing to him. Just a bug to be stepped on. Eren would have preferred to see hate or disgust as opposed to the lack of the latter in the eyes of the man. Eren could feel blood trickling from his nose and down his chin to the floor.

"Was that really necessary Levi?" Demanded a girl with large glasses on her nose, and her hair up in a messy bun. Eren could tell from the voice that this was Hanji.

"He needs to learn some respect early on." Levi said flatly. Eren stared at him. THIS was the great Levi?

 _He's so short._

Levi's eyes flashed with anger. "WHAT was that brat?!"

 _Crap was that out loud?_

Hanji looked between the two before bursting out laughing until she doubled over. "I like him. These experiments will by far be the best yet!" She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as she calmed down. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"You may begin tomorrow. For now let's leave him. No food, and only enough water to keep him hydrated. Understand?"

"Yes Corporal!" The gathered scouts said firmly, saluting before walking out. Levi held Eren's eyes for a moment longer before following, Hanji reluctantly taking up the rear.

 **Okay, so this is my first attempt at an AOT fic.. I hope it's decent. Please leave reviews! I really appreciate it. Ta!**


End file.
